


blade of light

by eonflute



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, GBFfemslash2019, Mutually Unrequited, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonflute/pseuds/eonflute
Summary: Just as Albion admires her commanding officer, so too does Ares marvel at her adjutant.Day 1: "Spark / Rainbow" for GBF Femslash Week 2019!





	blade of light

Luminiera and Albion are a sight to behold in battle. They fight in beautiful, perfect tandem, showering light upon the battlefield, weapons shimmering with prismatic light and flashing before they rain down terror on the skydweller rebels.

Ares has rarely ever had time to consider the beauty of things, unlike some more frivolous Astrals. Her sole focus is to fight as a model commander, to lead their army to glorious victory—and yet she can’t help her transfixion with Albion’s swordplay. The flourishes of her trusted adjutant’s weapon are so eye-catching, so breathtaking, that even Ares cannot bring herself to look away.

But she must. The battle will not stop for her to admire Albion’s entrancing form.

Ares draws her own blade, metal singing and ice crystallizing in the air around her. Albion is a force of nature on her own; it’s Ares’s job to coordinate and lead the army at large.

She charges in with her battalion, frost trailing from the tip of her sword, to rout the skydwellers.

Victory doesn’t come as swiftly as it once did. Even after returning to the fortress, Ares can’t quite put her finger on it: something about the skydwellers’ rebellion is beginning to set her on edge. The very notion in and of itself is preposterous; how could such fallible, fragile beings even begin to measure up to primal beasts? How could they at all prove a challenge for the Astrals?

Weary, Ares removes her helm and runs a gauntleted hand through her mussed, sweaty hair. Her armor is scuffed with dust and dirt and the occasional scrape from being glanced with weapons, but not as bloody as it could be—the edge of her blade is more deadly for the frostbite it inflicts than its honed sharpness.

As she studies the marks on her armor, there is a soft knock at her door. She recognizes the gentle force behind it as Albion.

Her adjutant doesn’t actually wait for a response; the knock is more for formality, a quick announcement of her arrival, but she knows well enough that she’s always welcome in Ares’s room.

“Alby,” Ares greets her. “Do you need anything?”

Albion shakes her head. “Nothing at all. I was only wondering if you’d like some company.”

“Of course I would,” Ares says. A warm smile creeps up on her face before she can even notice it, but she doesn’t fight it. “You’re always a comforting presence, Alby.”

“I’m sure you miss your…your family very much,” Albion responds carefully—she knows better than anyone that Ares prefers to keep her personal life outside of the warzones. “But nonetheless, I hope that as long as we’re together, you won’t fall to loneliness.”

“I could never.” Ares rests a hand on Albion’s shoulder. “As much as they support me in peace, you support me in battle. You’re irreplaceable, Alby. I trust you with my life and more—I can hope for nothing more than for you to remain my adjutant and my companion.”

Albion casts her eyes down for a moment, but they snap back up to meet Ares’s gaze just as fast. “And I can hope for nothing more than to remain that way, Ares.”

Ares feels something warm and unfamiliar in her chest, light and fluttery. It’s rather odd, but comfortable nonetheless. She pulls Albion into an embrace, despite her own dishevelment and armor that still smells of battle. Albion returns the gesture, arms settling comfortably about Ares’s waist.

Ares trusts her adjutant more than anything, and frankly she loathes to think of Albion as a weapon, but she knows that despite how soft the woman in her arms feels, they are both warriors—and Albion, more than anyone, is a luminous, perfectly crafted sword. Luminiera would never choose anyone less than a perfect knight with a loyal, chivalrous heart to bear her pact.

And Ares would never trust anyone less than Albion with her life.

**Author's Note:**

> would anybody like to discuss the new main story chapters. ares is in love with albion and it's killing me. these two parts barely fit together at all but i've got a lot of thoughts about them ahhh
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ironicblu)!


End file.
